Further Examination
by sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When Cameron asks House out and he says no, what is the reason behind it? Read as House leads Cameron and the other ducklings on a wild goose chase as they try to find out what he's hiding. Wilson/House, Slash, around season 1 and 2 but doesn't really have any stuff from the episodes. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Further Examination

Chapter 1:

House was bouncing his over sized tennis ball against the ceiling again when Cameron came in and stopped in front of his desk. House stopped throwing the ball and looked at her. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Well?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out for dinner some time." Cameron asked, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Well I would except, but I have plans." House said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You have plans, forever." Cameron said slowly.

"Alas, I do. Well, don't turn to drink over it." House said, getting up and limping out of the room and down the hall towards Wilson's office.

Once inside the oncologist's office House plopped onto the couch and sighed. Wilson looked up from his paperwork and tilted his head.

"What is it this time House?" Wilson asked exasperatedly.

"Oh Jimmy, you won't believe what just happened. I just got asked out to prom!" House said is a fake girl voice. At Wilson's blank stare he sighed. "Oh fine. Cameron asked me out to dinner." At this Wilson's eyes bugged out a little.

"Seriously?" At House's nod, he continued. "And what did you say?"

"You don't really think I would cheat on you do you Jimmy? Of course I said no. I said I was busy forever. I'm warning you now though, she's gonna come poking around." House elaborated, eyeing Wilson. Upon seeing the doctor looking away he heaved himself off of the couch and went over to the desk. Putting his hand under Wilson's chin and raising his face to meet his eyes. "Hey, your mine and I'm yours, don't worry about the ducklings getting in the way, especially Cameron." Reaching under his shirt collar, House pulled out a necklace with a gold wedding band hung off of it. Slipping his fingers under Wilson's collar he pulled out a matching band. "Jimmy, your my husband, you have nothing to worry about." Leaning down House kissed Wilson on the mouth in a firm but chaste kiss.

"I'm sorry Greg. I know there's nothing to worry about. I just know how it goes. Hell it was my fault for the past 3 marriages." Wilson said, holding onto House's hand, "I don't want this one to turn out the same way."

"Well I sure hope not. Otherwise you would be a right up bastard." House remarked.

"So she really doesn't know?" Wilson asked, his previous anxiety turned to amusement.

"Apparently the hospital can keep secrets. Though I'm not sure how many of the staff even know." House commented.

"Oh I don't know. Cuddy, the janitors, and maybe some surgeons and nurses. Other than that I don't think that many know." Wilson said, ticking the people off his fingers.

"There's also the fact your patients and future patients are so petty they would never see you if they knew about you deep dark secret." House marked. "And Cuddy wants the money they bring so it's all hush hush."

"Hey, my patients aren't that bad." Wilson defended. " Though you are right."

"Of course I am. I'm me." House smirked.

"What are we going to do about Cameron though?" Wilson asked, ignoring his husband's conceited statement.

"Let's have some fun." House said, almost sinisterly.

"Good Lord." Wilson groaned. House just laughed and kissed his cheek before leaving the office and heading back to his own.

AN: I hope you like this. This takes place around season 1 and 2 when Cameron is crushing on House. In this story Wilson was never married to the wife he's married to in the beginning of this show and has been with House since 2ish years after House broke up with Stacie. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

House was once again sitting in his office when Cameron disturbed him, however this time he was on the phone.

"Bye babe, I have an annoying brunette in my office I have to deal with at the moment." House said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked suspiciously.

"My hooker, what do you want?" House asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me." Cameron said, eyeing House.

"Didn't I tell you my schedule is busy for the rest of time?" House asked. Now it was Cameron's turn to roll her eyes.

"No one can be busy forever." She said.

"But we're doctors, our job is our life." House mock gasped.

"Well why won't you go out with me?" Cameron pressed.

"Well I think my significant other would be upset if I went out with you." House said in his "duh" tone.

"What significant other? Your hooker? Because I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Cameron said exasperatedly.

"I would agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." House said, giving her a condescending smile. She gave a huff and left his office, too frustrated to really think on what his words were. House smirked, oh he liked this game. Picking up his phone he decided to call Wilson back as they had been interrupted previously.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Ok so right now I'm only on like season 5, also I've found out through the grape vine that Wilson gets cancer. That will NOT happen in this story. Wilson is probably my favorite character (tied with house of course) so he will not be dying or anything in this.

* * *

Chapter 3:

House was sitting in a clinic room with the door locked and his Gameboy on, avoiding work as usual, when his pager beeped. Pausing his game, House picked up his pager to see who it was. Seeing it was Wilson he pulled out his phone and dialed the oncologist. When the ringing halted he was greeted with his husband's voice.

"Where are you?"

"Why, Jimmy, I thought you knew all my hiding spots by now." House mocked slightly. Hearing a sigh he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm in a locked clinic room. Why don't you join me? I'm sure we could find something in here we haven't used before." House said in a teasing tone, though his words were completely serious.

"We're at work, or at least I am working, you are avoiding it." Wilson said.

"When has that stopped us?" House asked. "You know you want to." He said in a sing-song voice.

"House." Wilson admonished.

"Come on, a quick office bang is exactly what you need to loosen up." House prodded, pleased when he heard Wilson's breath hitch.

"What room are you in?"

"14c, and I'll leave the door unlocked." House said, smirking at his success.

* * *

Soon enough the door opened and Wilson came in, locking the door behind him, and proceeding to stalk over to where house was sitting on the examination table, crushing his lips onto his lover's. Grabbing House's hips, Wilson stood between them and ground his erection with House's, causing a small gasp to escape both of them. Tangling one hand in House's hair, Wilson pushed their lips ever closer together. Swiping his tongue over House's lips, Wilson took the gasp that followed as an opportunity to shove his tongue into the doctor's mouth.

Not many people would have guessed, but Wilson was completely dominant when it came to the bedroom. House just let him do what he wanted. It worked out rather well, as that way Wilson could get rid of his pent up frustration. Not only that, House already walked with a limp, why would anyone think twice if they saw him limping around.

Frantically Wilson shoved his hand down in between their now prominent bulges and unzipped House's pants, immediately slipping his hand down into his husband's boxers. Wrapping his hand around House's impressive length, the oncologist quickly pumped the organ in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip. During this House was gasping and softly moaning into the Wilson's mouth, jerking his hips into his lover's hand.

"Ji-ah-Jimmy." House shuddered, his orgasm raging through him as Wilson jammed his thumb on his weeping slit. Gently flipping House onto his stomach, Wilson pulled down his pants and boxers as well as his own. Taking House's cum onto his fingers he spread it around the cripple's hole, probing it quickly with two fingers. Taking the rest of the white substance, the oncologist lubricated his aching cock with it and then slammed into House's ass.

Both men halted for a moment, gasping at the sensation of completion. Pulling back so that only the tip of him remained in his husband, Wilson slammed back in, brushing House's prostate as he did so. House moaned out and Wilson continued to pound him at an ever increasing pace. Gripping House's hips, Wilson put even more force behind it, ever mindful of his lover's leg. Leaning down, Wilson placed his mouth on the juncture between House's neck and shoulder, only pulling away once a bright love bite was visible. Putting his mouth to the doctor's ear, he whispered, "Tell Cameron your hooker left it for you." Plowing even faster and harder into House, the sounds filling the clinic room were the soft gasps and grunts as well as the rapid skin slapping skin.

"Oh, God, Jimmy." House gasped, pushing himself back onto Wilson's shaft as far as he could.

"Greg, ah." Wilson replied, going faster as he felt his orgasm racing towards him. As House came again, his entrance clenching around him, the heat pooling in his belly exploded, his orgasm painting House's insides white. As they both took a minute to come back from their high, they looked at each other. Wilson bent down and kissed House deeply, truly showing his love for the other man through the kiss. Once they parted, Wilson pulled out and put his boxers and pants back on, then helping House do the same, he handed his husband his cane.

"See, wasn't that worth it?" House said cheekily, a quirk to his lips that made Wilson have to kiss him again.

"Definitely." Wilson said with a smile.


End file.
